peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 December 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-12-05 ; Comments * The first hour of a Saturday afternoon Top Gear * Peel says that "On Monday and Tuesday I had to sit down and listen to 72 LPs - it was gruesome...". He expresses his scepticism regarding what had become known as "progressive rock", saying that successful "progressive" bands "don't progress at all" and follow a simple formula. * His remarks reflect a general mood at the end of the 1960s, when musicians and listeners weary of "heavy" rock began to look to earlier, simpler forms of music for inspiration - 1950s rock'n'roll, blues, country, folk. All of these genres would be featured in Peel's shows in the first half of the 1970s. * An early-70s reaction against the dominance of "progressive" rock is evident here in the easy-going, US-inspired country-rock of Cochise and session guests Brinsley Schwarz. The show ends with a track from Elton John's album Tumbleweed Connection, also a part of this trend as it was heavily influenced by EJ's then favourites, the Band. *Many thanks to Ken Garner for additional tracklisting information. Sessions *Brinsley Schwarz #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-11-16. *Mr Fox: #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-11-24. **’Mr Fox’ not played until repeat on 27 February 1971. *Family: #7 Repeat. First broadcast 05 September 1970. Recorded 1970-11-24. **'Holding The Compass' and Lives And Ladies' available on BBC Radio Volume 3 1970 (HUX 107) **Full session to be re-released in December 2018 on "Family At The BBC" (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Cochise: Love's Made A Fool Of You (single) Liberty LBF 15425 (JP; "I think Buddy (Holly) would've been quite proud of that") *Carol Grimes & Delivery: We Were Satisfied (LP: Fool's Meeting) Charisma CAS 1023 (B&C?) (*JP: "I wonder what's happening up at Anfield?...") 0-0 Leeds Utd. FL Div. 1. Final Score: 1-1. Paul Madeley scored first for Leeds and John Toshack equalised for Liverpool after 52 minutes. Att. 51,357! '' *Brinsley Schwarz: Seymour I Love You/Funk Angel (session) *Keef Hartley Band: Roundabout (Part 1) (single) Deram DM 316 *Family: Holding the Compass (session) *Frank Zappa: Transylvanian Boogie (LP: Chunga's Revenge) Bizarre/Reprise RSLP 2030 *3.30 News (main story; unions strike against the Industrial Relations Act) *Van Morrison: Domino (single) Warner Bros. WB 7034 *Mr. Fox: Mr. Trill's Song (session) *The Reverend Ether, the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory: 1862 B.P. (single) Et-Cet'er-a 45-201 (US release) (Obscure, possibly unreleased import which, Peel tells us, he hunted down after it was ''"reviewed ecstatically in Rolling Stone") *Family: Good News - Bad News (session) *Bridget St. John: If You've Got Money (single) Warner Bros WB 8019 *Mr. Fox: The Gay Goshawk (session) (file ends) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Japan Is A Dishpan (LP – Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight/Reprise 1063 *Brinsley Schwarz: The Slow One (session) @''' *Badfinger: Blodwin (LP - No Dice) Apple SAPCOR 16 *Mr Fox: Susan’s Song (session) *Robert Johnson: Love In Vain (LP - The King Of The Delta Blues Singers Vol.2) CBS 64102 *Ron Geesin & Roger Waters: Sd 1 Bd 8, 9 , 10, 11, 12 (LP - Music Form The Body) Harvest SHSP 4008 *Wizz Jones: Slow Down To My Speed (LP - Legendary Me) Village Thing VTS 4 *Brinsley Schwarz: Rock And Roll Station (session) *Edgar Broughton Band: Apache Drop Out (Apache Intro. Drop Out Boogie) (single) Harvest HAR 5032 *Mr Fox: Ballad Of Noddy Nick (session) *Family: Lives And Ladies (session) *Elton John: Burn Down The Mission (LP - Tumbleweed Connection) DJM DJLPS 410 *Track marked '''@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1970-12-05 Sat - BBC R1 (247m) - John Peel - Top Gear (60 mins).mp3 *2) Brinsley Schwarz - Peel sessions - Top Gear 5/12/70 & 11/4/71 ;Length *1) 59.06 *2) 9:46 (to 5:45) ;Other * *2) Many thanks to Colin Harper ;Available * 1) http://azanorak.com/ * 1) Mooo * 2) Youtube Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Top Gear Category:Harper Reels